Moldorm
Moldorms are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are giant worms whose weak points vary according to what game they appear in. Generally, if Link hits a Moldorm anywhere but its weak point, he is pushed backwards, often making Link fall down a hole in the floor. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Moldorms are orange worms with five body segments. They are found in dungeons, usually, but not always, in rooms with sandy floors. Each body segment must be killed individually. Moldorms have some traits of bosses, despite never appearing as a level boss. They snarl when Link stabs them, and once they've been defeated they never reappear. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Moldorm is the boss of Hera's Tower, the third dungeon in the Light World. It is still a segmented worm, but most of its body is invulnerable, and if Link strikes it with his sword, he is thrown backwards. Only the tip of its tail is vulnerable. Moldorm appears in a room with openings in the floor that can drop Link down to the floor below. It crawls about the floor trying to push Link around and moving faster as it takes damage. A second Moldorm appears in Ganon's Tower. Smaller Moldorms, called Mini-Moldorms, inhabit some caves and dungeons. They can be damaged by striking them in any section of their body. In Japan, the Moldorm of the "vulnerable tail" variety has been consistently named Degu Tail. The enemy called Swamola in the English localization of the game was called Moldorm in the Japanese. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Moldorm appears as the boss in the Tail Cave. It is very similar to the Moldorm in A Link to the Past. It crawls around the room, tries to push Link into holes in the floor, and is only vulnerable on its tail. Also, the final boss assumes the form of a Moldorm. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Puppet Ganon transforms into a form resembling Moldorm in the last segment of his fight with Link. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Moldorms resemble the boss from A Link To the Past except for the fact that they are much smaller and easier to kill. They are found mainly in the Fortress of Winds in small spaces enclosed by dirt that must be dug away with the Mole Mitts. They move quite quickly but have no armor and are unprotected from Sword attacks. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Moldorms are enemies found swimming in the sands of the Gerudo Desert. They attack by popping out of the ground and ramming Link. They can be defeated if Link slashes them with his sword while they are in mid-air, or by using the Clawshot to pull them out of the ground and attacking them with the sword. Larger, stronger Moldorms can be found in the Arbiter's Grounds. These require two hits with the Master Sword to defeat them. A Moldorm that is like the latter will appear in the Gerudo Desert if enough of the smaller Moldorms are killed. A Moldorm will furrow up the sand behind it, making a roaring noise while chasing Link before leaping at him with a screech. The larger form of Moldorm makes a return appearance in Link's Crossbow Training. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Moldorms appear as minor enemies in some of the game's dungeons. Like in the other games, they can only be defeated by three hits on their tails, or in one hit if an arrow is shot into their tail. See also * Mini-Moldorm * Dagtail Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies